


Confession of a sleep talker

by aussiephoenix7



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiephoenix7/pseuds/aussiephoenix7
Summary: Spencer talks in her sleep, mostly its utter nonsense but some times under the right circumstances she answers questions and says things she might be too afraid to say normally. Needless to say, Emily finds this totally adorable. But one night Spencer reveals something that Emily wished she never heard.





	

Emily was woken by her girlfriend grunting and mumbling in her sleep. Gently brushing hair away from Spencer's face, she kisses her on the forehead, "It's okay babe, I'm here, I've got you." Spencer cuddles further into Emily's side.

Every few weeks for the last four years that Emily and Spencer have lived together, Emily is woken by Spencer talking in her sleep, it's something that she has always done, even going as far back as when they were still in school. Hanna always teased Spencer relentlessly if it happened during a sleepover but Emily always defended Spencer, even before they became a couple when they were seniors. It never bothered Emily though, she always thought it was adorable, especially when Spencer is incoherent in her ramblings as she is now.

Chuckling to herself Emily thinks back to the night after hours of adult fun and multiple orgasms, she was woken to Spencer running her hand across Emily's bare stomach while muttering about how crows were trying to take over the world and were not to be trusted under any circumstances. Usually Emily just let Spencer ramble on in her sleep, but that night, curiosity got the better of her, and she asked Spencer questions which she obliged in answering. Emily was soon more informed of Spencer's theory that crows were smarter than we think, they can understand speech, can communicate with other birds and that they are teaming up with bears to wipe out humanity.

But tonight, tonight Spencer seems different, she seems tense, continually furrowing her brow and groaning. Emily is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Spencer repeatedly muttering, "Got to hide it."

"Spence, what do you have to hide?"

"No."

"You can tell me Spence. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I can't."

"Are you in trouble? Is that why you won't tell me?"

"The annulus, I have to hide the proelio annulus."

"Babe I don't understand Latin, what is an annulus?"

"She can't know, you can't tell her."

"Who can't know?"

"Emily, you can't tell her."

"Spence, you're starting to worry me."

"I'm not ready for her to know. Manu in matrimonium postulasset."

"English please Spencer."

"He said yes and then he cried. I asked him, he said yes. I was so scared, but I did it. I love her so much." Emily lays there rubbing Spencer's back trying to decipher Spencer's Latin rambling.

"What the hell is going on? Who said yes?" Emily mutters to herself.

"Wayne." Answers Spencer, rolling over so her leg is now resting across Emily's thighs.

_What about my dad? What could Spencer have possibly asked my father to make him cry?_

Then it hit her, 'matrimonium' she thought that word sounded familiar.

"Holy crap Spencer, did you really ask my dad for my hand in marriage?"

"Shhh, don't tell Emily, it's a secret." She nuzzles further into the crook in Emily's neck.

Wide eyed Emily is speechless, "Umm, I promise I won't tell her."

_Too late._

"Good, she means the absolute world to me and I can't let her get away, she's my soulmate."

For the first time Emily wishes she wasn't such a light sleeper and that she never asked Spencer what was wrong. She feels as though she has violated Spencer's trust by asking her questions while her guard was and still is, down, but never has something this big been revealed. The biggest secret Spencer has ever revealed in her sleep was that one time when she ate a cheeseburger when they were both on a juice cleanse Hanna forced them to do with her. How is she meant to keep this to herself?

Emily lay awake for hours until eventually getting up and walking into the kitchen, phone in hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a few moments Hanna answers her phone, "Hey Em, what's up? I thought you and Spence would have still been passed out after last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me, I saw the way you looked at each other at dinner last night at Aria and Ezra's place, before you claimed you had a pounding headache and then left. Even though I know that the pounding was yet to come." Emily hears laughter through the phone.

"Okay, you caught us, we left early so we could come home and screw each other's brains out. That's kind of what I called you about."

"Finally, you're going to tell me what Spence is like in bed. I bet she is submissive, am I right?"

"What? I didn't call to talk about mine and Spencer's sex life."

"Well, why did you call? Do you and Spencer want a ménage trois? Cause I'm down."

"Umm, thanks, but no thanks Han. I definitely did not call to ask you for a threesome."

"Well what then? Does it have anything to do with sex?"

"No." The blonde sighs through the phone, "You sounds disappointed. I actually called to talk to you about Spencer and her sleep talking."

"Oh my god, why didn't you say so? This is better than hearing about your sex life. What did she say this time? Was she talking about that guy at her gym that she caught perving on her again?" Asks a very excited Hanna.

"No, after we had mind blowing sex for the third time last night, we fell asleep in each other's arms. I ended up being woken up by Spencer groaning -"

"You really did a number on her then, huh?" Hanna laughs.

Emily groans, "I wish Aria has picked up when I called."

"Ouch, I'm offended." Hanna chuckles.

"I'm serious Han, Spencer was grunting and groaning and mumbling in her sleep. When I asked if she was okay she started muttering that she 'had to hide it' over and over. When I asked her what it was she had to hide she wouldn't tell me. She told me 'Emily can't find out' and that she had to hide the annulus or something like that in Latin. She was adamant that I couldn't know about it. Then she started saying 'he said yes' and that she loved me and that I'm her soulmate."

"Well duh, anyone can see you two are perfect for each other, but who said yes?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to know. She said Wayne -"

"Wayne? As in Wayne Fields? As in your dad Wayne?"

"Yes Hanna, my dad, but I had no idea what she was talking about, but then I remembered when she was rambling in Latin I heard the word matrimonium. Then I freaked out and asked her if she asked my dad for my hand in marriage."

"Oh my god Em, what did she say?" She squeals.

"She said shh, don't tell Emily, it's a secret."

"Good Ol' Hastings huh? Going old school and asking the father for his daughter's hand in marriage. What do you think she would have done if he said no?"

"Hanna! You're not helping the situation. What the hell am I meant to do? I feel dirty knowing what I know, and she doesn't know I know because she told me in her sleep."

"Well you can either tell her what happened, or you can try to forget it ever happened. Those are your choices and only you can decide what to do."

"Thanks Han, I think I heard Spencer turn on the shower, I better go."

"You just want to go and have shower sex with Spencer, admit it."

"Han just because that's what you want to happen doesn't mean it will."

"So…no shower sex then?"

"I wasn't saying that. Talk to you later Han. Love you."

"Love you too Em, now go get some." The blonde could be heard chuckling before the line goes dead.

Shaking her head Emily puts her phone on the kitchen counter and heads towards the bedroom thinking how she should tell Spencer she knows about the ring and her asking for permission from her father. A smile graces her features without her realising as she enters their master bedroom en suite. The outline of Spencer's slender body can be seen through the fogged-up glass. After pulling Spencer's shirt she was wearing over her head and dropping it in the laundry basket, Emily opens the shower door and quietly enters, running her hands around Spencer's stomach.

"Mmm, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Asks Spencer as she turns in Emily's arms to face her.

"Maybe once or twice." Smirks Emily, "Babe?"

Spencer places kisses along Emily's jawline, "Yes?"

"What is an annulus?"

Emily could hear Spencer swallow, "Why do you ask?"

"You were talking in your sleep again last night, you said that you had to hide the annulus."

Spencer looks away from Emily, her bottle of body wash suddenly becoming the most interesting thing to look at, "Was that all I said?" Spencer asks nervously.

"No, you also said 'he' said yes."

"Oh. So, I guess you know then?"

"I'm so sorry Spence. I know you were trying to keep it a secret and I went and ruined it."

"Hey, hey, hey. You didn't ruin anything, I love you and I want to be with you always, you're my soulmate." A wide grin appears on her face, taking Emily's hand in her own she turns off the shower, "Come with me." She grabs two towels and drags Emily back into the bedroom and sits her on the edge of the bed.

Walking out of their bedroom and across the hall to her office Spencer returns moments later with a small black box. Standing in front of Emily she soon kneels on one knee, "I had a more romantic setting planned, but now that you know I can't wait any longer." Opening the box, Spencer reveals a beautiful white gold ring, princess cut diamond with six smaller diamonds in the band, "Emily, I have cherished every moment I have spent with you leading up to this moment. You make me a better person and you have been by my side everyday through the ups and the downs and I want that to continue for the rest of my life. Emily, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Her eyes welling with tears, Emily nods her head, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

Spencer takes the ring out of the box and places it on Emily's finger, a perfect fit. Emily pulls Spencer up and kisses her passionately. They soon find themselves on the bed, towels discarded on the floor and spend the rest of the day making love as a newly engaged couple.


End file.
